


How about a deal?

by Anonymous



Series: Anonymoose but I had to orphan my old series so that my friends didn't find it [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Beta/Omega, Bird/Human Hybrids, Furry, Getting Together, Humiliation, M/M, Murder, Potions Accident, Rape/Non-con Elements, Temporary Character Death, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Phil and Techno talk about the night before and decide to date, but when Dream turns up unannounced and Phil is left alone, he has to deal with it with his two hands alone.(Techno is a piglin, Phil is a trans man, Dream gets choked to death. Dont like? Don't read)(Non-con is between Dream and Phil)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Anonymoose but I had to orphan my old series so that my friends didn't find it [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177043
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104
Collections: Anonymous





	How about a deal?

Things were not necessarily… awkward, when Phil had woken up the next day, but it had been an unusual experience. 

Techno was downstairs, cooking something meaty and the air smelt a bit like burnt toast, but as Phil stretched out his wings and tail feathers, groaning deeply as his toes flexed too, the smell grew stronger, and with a jolt, he remembered the day before. It had only been around noon when Techno had come home, and maybe an hour or so later when they’d finished… everything. Phil blinked, wide eyed, at the wall to his left. He had slept all afternoon and night, it seemed. He was on the right side of his bed, when usually he’d be on the left. 

Confused, he raised his stomach and upper chest off the bed, but was forced to stop when a sickening, rope-like burn awoke over his shoulders and the tops of his thighs, and he fell face-first back into the pillow with another groan, although, this one was less pleasurable. His wings, the sheets, even his hair smelt of the campfire scent that Techno let off when he was turned on, and since his feathers were more fibrous and had a larger surface area, they’d taken their fill and more when it came down to the smell. 

Between his thighs hurt, in a pain and pleasurable cocktail which wasn't so nice the day after the main event, and Phil let his face fall back into his pillow to resist the urge to moan in displeasure at the feeling. His throat and cunt felt rubbed raw, hot to the touch and his voice came out raspy when he tried to use it. 

He remembered Techno’s knot getting stuck behind his teeth, and he remembered swallowing around the ruby-red head of it with a thrust he hadn't experienced before, and he remembered it coming through his nose at one point as his eyes watered, begging without words. He winced at the visual, at the eagerness he had displayed when Techno had appeared before him, half hard and willing to try anything to get it to go down. The memory, distant and shrouded in mind-mist, of Techno taking a knife to his skin made him shiver. He was uninjured, but the thought of Techno bringing it so close to him was an interesting one, that’s for sure. 

His wings spread out slightly further, taking up the space Phil was confident Techno had been in the night before, but he pulled the sheets up further too. 

Techno _knew_ now. He knew about the rope, and probably about the box of sex toys Phil had curated like his own personal museum, and he knew about Phil thrusting over his knot like that. They hadn't discussed things after the last time, back in the cave, and the chances were that they weren’t going to talk about it now, either.

He pressed his lips together tightly, offended by the thought. 

Phil would have to change that. 

A few moments later, with Phil gazing at the unfamiliar sight of his wall from totally the wrong angle and with his body aching like a well-used muscle, Techno came upstairs.

“Are you awake?” Techno asked, his voice low in a not-quite whisper, and Phil looked up at him as best as he could.

“Uh-huh,” he said, and collapsed back down a moment later when his shoulders started to hurt.

Techno shuffled up the ladder, and Phil heard the sound of a plate being put onto the floor as he hauled himself up, and then the ceramic noise of it being removed again. The piglin came into his view and sat down on the bed, and Phil smiled at the sight of him dressed down, only in his tan-coloured trousers and a white shirt, which had the top buttons undone. Techno placed the plate of bacon, mandarin segments and toast on top of the sheets, along with a glass of water on the bedside table, and as Phil tried to get up by himself, Techno helped haul him so that he was sitting up in bed. He tried not to wince as the uncomfortable feeling returned, but Techno was too keen eyed for his own good. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, as he handed Phil the plate, “You seemed to take a real beating yesterday. You slept for over twelve hours.”

“Feeling like I did, too,” Phil said, but he needed to clear his throat. 

It sounded raspy and well used, his voice coming out soft but with a slight croak to the end when he tried to increase the volume, and Techno rested a hoof on Phil’s thigh like an apology. Phil just smiled slightly, and with Techno’s prompt, took a bite of the mandarin segment. 

“I’m, uh. Sorry for knotting your mouth.”

He sounded apologetic, genuinely, and Phil waved a hand with furrowed brows.

“Not a problem, I wanted it.”

“I know, but I still feel bad,” Techno said, his ears going back and he lowered his head, “I’m not sure what came over me, getting half-hard like that. I was fully intending for it to just blow over.”

Phil stayed quiet, chewing at the fruit and taking another bite. Techno didn't seem afraid to fill in the silence. 

“But, uh. I’m also sorry that I, well, _interrupted_ your thing _._ ”

He did snort then, putting the bitten mandarin segment back onto the small plate and putting his hand on top of Techno’s hoof, which still rested on his thigh.

“You mean you're sorry for interrupting me masturbating?”

Techno turned crimson, and his ears swivelled as he looked away. Phil laughed lightly at him, feeling his own cheeks go warm at the memory, distant and obscured as if through a mesh screen, of Techno trying to untie him after he’d blown his brains out with his orgasm. 

But then the piglin nodded, and Phil had no mercy.

“Did you at least like it?”

“It was,” he paused, and Phil watched the bob of his throat, “it certainly was a surprise.”

“Would you be upset about me doing it again?”

Phil waited for a response as he bit into the bread, putting a slice of the bacon – turkey, by the taste – on it and watched Techno’s reaction. He was still looking away, too embarrassed to say anything for a few moments, and Phil could almost see the hyperactive, uncertain thoughts being chased around his skull. Techno opened his snout with a wet noise, but he closed it again as if thinking better of it. He did, eventually, speak.

“No?” he said, “but I’d like to be involved…? If you're interested in, you know – “

“Sure,” Phil croaked with a smile, “Sure, I can teach you how to tie me up some time.”

Techno’s ears moved again, and Phil could see the whites of his eyes as he moved them around to look at him from the corner of his vision, still uncertain about where he stood. Phil brushed his thumb over Techno’s cloven hoof though, over one of his digits and then the other, and he opened his mouth to talk before Techno could shy away completely again.

“Can we make this a me and you thing?” he asked, gently, “I’d like this to be a me and you thing.”

“You mean,” Techno swallowed again, “Uh. Just between us?”

“Yeah. I figured we could, you know, maybe put a label on this, see how things go…”

Phil was waiting, eagerly, for an answer. He may have had an advantage, being old as man-kind itself, but he wasn't _old_ , old. He only looked around thirty, maybe a little younger if it was a good day and he’d gotten a good night’s rest, and he really hoped Techno didn't consider the massive age difference between them. Even though Techno was definitely an adult, definitely someone who had been interested in him in the past, and as close to someone who couldn't die as he’d ever come across, it wasn't a complete guarantee that the piglin would be interested in him as well. 

“...Yes,” Techno said eventually, “yes, let’s uh. Can we wait to, I don't know, do we bond at some point? Let’s not do that right now.”

“We don't have to bond at all, if you don't want to,” Phil said, smiling as gently as he could with the giddy, firework-like feeling inside him, “but I’d like to make this an only me and you thing for now, if possible.”

Techno nodded, the furious blush on his face still staining his skin a darker pink than usual, and Phil reached up to take his piglin by the ear and pull him closer. Gently, without much force at all, he pressed a kiss to the side of Techno’s snout, barely touching his mouth but still letting his lips linger on his like the single, most claiming brand. It wasn't a bond, not really anything like one, but Techno still huffed through his nose like he was embarrassed by it. Phil let Techno put a hoof on his face too, let him press his snout into Phil’s neck and leave a wet mark, and he giggled at the feeling of it cooling against his skin. 

“Alright,” Techno said, “As much as I love staying here, we really, _really_ need fire wood. I’m going to go and collect some, and you can stay here.”

There wasn't much room for argument, but Phil still protested.

“Hey, I’m not delicate. I have things to do – “

But as he leaned forward to get out of bed, the sharp pain from earlier came back and he was forced to stop. Techno, gently, pushed him back into the sheets and pillows with a fond smile.

“You might not be porcelain, but you’re not going anywhere.”

Phil huffed out a breath, still swallowing around the raw feeling in his throat, and he stayed in the sheets. Techno smiled at his small, inconsequential act of submission, and he pressed another ‘kiss’ into Phil’s hair before he stood. The Omega still smelt of him, of his campfire scent mixed with the cake-smell which was normal for him, and Techno had to leave the room quickly, lest the possessive chemicals in his head got too active for their own good again.

He’d be thinking of Phil all day, he realised with a goofy smile, thinking of coming back home to him and kissing him again. 

Phil stayed in bed for about twenty minutes after Techno had left before he got bored. 

The giddy, high feeling of Techno agreeing (technically) to date him hadn't worn off, and he wanted more than anything to roll around in bed and laugh himself back into a sweet sleep, but he couldn't. The rope burn and the fire between his legs wasn't going away, and while Phil knew where the cure of it was, he also knew that it involved getting out of bed, going down two ladders, and then finding it in their collective mess of chests.

Which wasn't a nice thought.

After ruining his clothes yesterday he only had one set of his usual outfit left, which meant the next time he’d go out he’d need to wear them, and couldn't really excuse wearing them now. Not that he wanted to anyway – the idea of wearing his normal clothing, no matter how loose it was, over his body today just felt so unappealing and made him think of being weighed down.

So he moved, with no small effort, to get out of bed.

With the food and water inside him, he felt both more awake and more energetic, although the achy feeling lingered with every movement he made. The house was colder than usual, no doubt due to the lack of firewood in the house, and Phil shivered as his exposed skin and feathers made contact with the open air. He moved, slowly, across the room and did his best to ignore the feeling of his folds rubbing together, the feeling raw and unpleasant. It was the kind of thing that, under different circumstances, would have got him off, but now it just felt strange. 

One at a time, Phil climbed down the first ladder and into their kitchen/living space, before he moved to the second trap door which led into the stone room below. It was usually much colder in there, and Phil sighed at the thought of having to stand on the cobbles in bare feet, and yet he didn't put on his boots. Instead he spied the flash of crimson across the room and grabbed Techno’s coat, one he didn't usually wear since he had his cloak and preferred it, but Phil draped it over his shoulders, letting the sleeves hang loose by his sides, and he made his way down the second ladder.

In the basement room, chests lined the opposite wall in a staggered formation, and a crafting table, brewing stand, and cauldron were against the right wall. Next to the cauldron were all of Techno’s sheets from the night before, after he had stripped his bed to lay new ones down, but he had yet to wash them. They were piled in a small mound, smelling faintly of Techno but mostly of Phil’s sweeter scent, and Phil wrinkled his nose slightly. Doors leading outside, along with another ladder down, were on the left, but Phil ignored both sides of the room in favour of the potions chest on the opposite wall, which he opened. 

He pulled out a few, inspecting the labels (Phil always had to write them – Techno’s hooves were too cumbersome for the small writing that the labels needed) and putting them away when he decided they were not what he wanted. 

Water breathing, slow falling, warming, cooling, aphrodisiac (Phil put that one to the side), wall climbing, electricity reduction, healing, instant health, electrification, thorns and eventually he found what he wanted. A soothing potion, put into a jar rather than a potion bottle, pink-ish in colour and glittery from the bioluminescent snails needed to make them. He remembered the other ingredients clearly as he went over to the crafting table again – the aforementioned snails, the honey and the small amount of red wine. When mixed with the specific type of nether wart, it turned gelatinous and almost like a spreadable paste rather than a potion, and Phil wasted no time in unscrewing the top from the jar. It was supposed to be for oral consumption, but it would, apparently, work when applied to the skin as well. 

Gently, Phil lifted his right leg so that it rested on the crafting table, spreading open his cunt like an unfurling flower, and he pushed his hand into the jar to grab a scoopful. It was cold, too, and he paused to himself, thinking and building himself up for it, before he pushed the substance between his folds and hissed at the feeling.

The effect was immediate. The raw, painful feeling from the ropes the day before eased as the cooling substance covered the area, and Phil rubbed his four fingers back and forth through his cunt as he adjusted. His fingers ran over his clit, too, and he bit his lip as his legs shook. His hand went further back, over to his asshole and he rubbed his fingers over there too, pushing two fingers in at once to ease the uncomfortableness he’d felt inside himself earlier. The potion seeped into him easily, still wet and slick but no longer as cold, and he moved his clean hand to the potion pot to take a scoop in his other hand, too. 

Phil ran both hands over his shoulders, uncaring for the smell from between his legs being rubbed over his skin now as well, and he smiled at the thought of Techno noticing that he smelt of himself in places he shouldn't. He ran his hands over his breastbone, then his sternum, over the red lines lingering at his hips and the tops of his thighs, and he reached around as best he could to his back, knocking Techno’s coat back to the floor, and he stretched his wings and tail feathers out to get to the red lines there, too. 

Eventually with a sigh, he took his hands and rubbed the excess on his legs, before putting the top back onto the jar and putting it into the chest once more. But before he could close it, his eyes caught the potion bottle that he had pulled out earlier, one intended to be consumed rather than used as a balm, and Phil picked that one up to put it away as well, but his eyes glanced at the label. 

A soothing potion.

He pulled out the jar.

Aphrodisiac potion.

“Fuck.”

In his pain/pleasure induced haze, he’d managed to drug himself. 

He paused, rolling the soothing potion around in his palm before he shrugged and uncorked it, before tossing his head back and taking the potion down fully. Its red liquid, one made of liquorice root and pomegranate, burned on the way down but instantly took the relief away from the pain, and Phil staggered back a little as if it had impacted him physically. 

Hopefully it’d be okay. 

But then a knock came at the front door upstairs. 

It wasn't okay.

“See, this is the thing, Phil, I really wanted to talk to Techno” The green-eyed monster lingered in the doorway, and Phil felt naked in Techno’s coat and his own shirt and trousers. 

Dream couldn't see anything – not his fading rope burns, not the deep flush of his chest and thighs, and not the aphrodisiac potion dripping down his legs. The man was a Beta, anyway, so it wasn't like he’d know the slightest thing about Omega biology. He didn't seem like the type to actually pay attention to that kind of thing. 

“He’s not here,” Phil said, his voice still rough, “he’s getting firewood, so you’ll have to come back tomorrow.”

“Aw, but can't you let me in? I’ll be no bother, just to get out of the cold.”

“I’m afraid that I can't.”

“Why not?”

“I’m in the middle of something, and to be honest, I don't trust you enough.”

Phil could almost see the cogs turning inside Dream’s head as he thought of a way to wiggle around an outright ‘no’, since so often his tactics relied solely on people being polite and giving him excuses. Telling Dream to fuck off usually meant he would, but for some reason, he was lingering. 

There was a pause before he spoke up again.

“I guess I can ask you instead,” Dream said, “because I need a favour.”

Phil’s brows furrowed. He kept his arms crossed across his chest to hide his nipples, more than aware of the balm he’d smothered himself in and it’s unknown reaction time. 

“Right.”

“I hear Techno’s an Alpha,” Dream said, gesturing off to the side with one hand, “and you know I’m a Beta, right?”

Phil, reluctantly, nodded.

“Well,” Dream said, “I might not be able to trust Techno, or you for that matter, but I don't really care about trust, more so bargaining. I want to ask for a favour, for him to get me through my, you know, ‘Beta-heat’ or whatever people call it, but if you’re willing to do it for him, well.”

“I’m not having sex with you, Dream,” Phil said as he took a step back, and that became his first mistake.

Dream managed to get through the threshold, and the door to the cold world closed behind him. He made no further move inside, no steps towards Phil to take without asking, but the fact that Dream was inside his domestic, homely space was enough for his hairs on his neck to stand on end. The balm was still inactive, but for how long, he wasn't sure. He felt the excess he had wiped off on his legs tingle from the cold, but thankfully, not from the potion activating.

“It’ll mean forgiving the favour Techno owes me,” Dream said, tilting his mask to the side, “and it’ll mean that you don't have to see me fuck him.”

Phil shivered at the visual, more than aware of what Dream was getting at. Seeing an Alpha on his knees like that, especially for someone he didn't like, meant a lot in the overworld, even if it didn't mean anything in the nether. Techno wouldn't think much of it, other than going against Phil’s wishes for them to be exclusive, but to Phil it wasn't a good visual. 

“You’ll be doing him a favour,” Dream said quietly, as if he was helping Phil out, “and I’m sure he’d be glad to hear that it’s been forgiven.”

Phil had always been a bit more susceptible to smell compared to his other Alpha, Beta, or Omega counterparts, and he could smell whatever the scent was Dream had clinging to him now, one of arousal at seeing Phil boxed in his own home like a fish. It smelt a bit like artificial banana, or chewing gum of some kind, and he rubbed at his nose with one hand as if it would remove the smell. 

“Are you kidding? You want to use it now rather than, I don't know, cause mass destruction with it?”

Dream tilted his head to the side, but it came across as if he was frustrated with Phil’s logic, and he put a hand forward, resting it on the dining table. 

“I _want_ ,” Dream stated, “To fuck you. I _want_ to get through this rut, or heat, or whatever the fuck it’s called, and I’m giving you the key to get Techno out of his deal he has with me. You’re not a stupid man, Phil. Stop acting like you are.”

Dream took off his coat and draped it over one of the chairs, the only green thing in their kitchen, before his mask turned to Phil. His stomach rolled, but Phil remained quiet.

“And besides,” he said, a near whisper as he came closer, “You’d enjoy it more than Techno would.”

Phil did snort, avoiding Dream’s hand which tried to hold his chin in place like an overly enthusiastic dentist, and he took a step back until the lower part of his spine hit one of the counters. Dream didn't move again, although he did seem as if he was getting frustrated with Phil’s repeated avoidance of his ‘affection’. 

“I still don't trust you,” Phil stated.

“You’d be a fool if you did.”

“Why not George? Or, or Sapnap, or hell, anyone?”

Dream chuckled slightly, his shoulders moving but his face remaining the same, passive expression. 

“It’s a thing,” he said, “between them and me it means nothing, but you and me? It’s a message.”

Phil felt a bit like he’d swallowed vinegar, and his stomach rolled at the realisation that Dream wasn't going to be letting this go easily. Even if it was a good way to use up Techno’s favour, even if it was a good way to ensure their shared safety, Phil still felt apprehensive. Techno would understand, or the worst to come out of it would be him getting upset and refusing to talk for a while, but Techno didn't hurt those he genuinely liked. Not intentionally, and not unless they’d betrayed him in multiple ways, anyway. Phil’s haphazard show of being a good person wouldn’t mean the end of their relationship.

“I have some ground rules,” Phil eventually said, and Dream made a head motion that was somewhere between a nod and a laugh, “For one, you’re not allowed to, well, to come inside me.”

“That’s fine.”

“And you can't tell _anyone_ about this. And for three, we do this in the basement, since I don't want whatever smell you have stinking up the house.”

“Sensitive, huh?”

“Only to people I don’t like.”

Dream nodded again, suddenly giddy now that he was getting his way even if it wasn’t willingly, almost like a spoilt child. Phil resisted the urge to frown, and he crossed his arms tighter over his chest as the unpleasant feeling in his stomach came about again. It was like as soon as he looked over at Dream, his whole body wanted to react to it and force him out of the nearest exit, but he remained firm.

“Lead me to the basement then, Phil,” he whispered, putting a single, untrustworthy hand out, “and I’ll forgive Techno’s favour. I’ll leave telling him that up to you though, if you don't mind.”

Phil nodded silently, and without reaching for Dream’s hand, he went over to the hatch leading down into the basement. Dream followed him, thankfully, without another word, and after a few seconds they were in the basement with the cold, stone floor and the pile of unwashed sheets next to the cauldron. Dream seemed interested in them, but whether it was because he could smell them or just wondered what they were there for, he couldn't tell. Dream’s masked face turned to him.

“We should start with you taking off your clothes,” Dream stated, “unless you’d rather do it yourself, and I’ll just watch.”

Phil closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose, before he took the first step and shucked off Techno’s red coat and let it fall to the floor. Next to follow was his shirt, just a plain white one which had somehow been lost between Phil and Techno in the few years they’d known one another, and he stepped out of his trousers with the dignity expected of a king. Dream waited off to the side, watching him with his eyeless face, and when Phil turned to face him, naked aside from the feathers and hair on his skin, Dream tilted his face to one side.

“Very nice,” he said, drawing out the ‘s’ sound in the second word, almost like a snake, “I’ll give you some mercy here – how do you want me to take you?”

Phil’s face, forcibly, remained blank. The easiest way to keep control of the situation was to not give Dream any rope to hang him with, and he clenched his fist in regular intervals by his side. 

“Lie down on the sheets,” Phil eventually decided, even if Dream’s scent would be more noticeable on them than if they fucked on the crafting table or on the floor, but he tried not to think about it. Sometimes you just had to pick what small comforts there were.

“Alright,” Dream said, “I think I like where this is going. You’ll look good riding me.”

Phil breathed in, and then out. Dream moved to the sheets and lay back in them, his face and upper chest held up by the two, maybe three, pillows Techno had thrown down there too to be washed. As he did, the stale smell of Phil’s juices from the day before entered the air, replacing the fresh smell of vanilla he’d been willing himself not to produce throughout the entire conversation. He had to get this over with quick, before the potion he’d unwillingly used as a balm earlier took into effect. Dream undid his own trousers and let his dick, a good five inches or so in length, peak out from the folds in the fabric. As if to encourage Phil, he gestured towards it and leaned back into the sheets.

“Come on,” he said, “I’m getting impatient.”

Breathe in, breathe out. Phil stood over Dream and lowered himself down onto his knees, with his crotch just over Dream’s erection. The other man gestured for Phil to continue before putting his hands above his head again. At the very least, even with his rudeness, Dream was letting him do this at his own pace. However, the potion was pushing him onwards. 

Phil lowered himself down, letting the head of Dream’s dick brush over his folds, and Dream breathed out heavily, not quite making a noise but the phantom impression of one, and he had to stop himself from pulling himself back. Phil pushed his hips downwards, so that the tip of his penis brushed over his clit and further down, until it touched his entrance and Dream put his hands down from his head, resting them over Phil’s hips like he was going to force him down. The motion never came, and instead he appeared to be looking at the red-ish marks still over his skin from the day before, at the raw colour of his cunt. 

“Frisky, huh?” he asked, voice low, “I didn't see you for it, but I guess your age matches it. Cougar.”

Phil pushed himself down, if only to get away from Dream’s hands, but they followed him and brushed over the rope marks with his thumb.

“Kinky, maybe even filthy. Does Techno know or is this going to be our little secret?”

He stayed silent, letting himself adjust to the, comparatively, not very impressive length inside him. He rolled his hips eventually, the lack of slick making the motion more difficult than it ought to have been, but Dream didn't appear to notice the difference between his natural lubricant and the remainder of the potion. Dream moaned lowly, reaching down to play at the folds between his legs and he brushed his thumb over Phil’s clit, lower, until he was admiring where Phil was stretched around him.

“Are you going to move, or do you really enjoy my company so much?”

Phil took another breath, just to spite Dream a little, before he raised his hips up and let them down again quicker, building up a pace that was slow enough to be frustrating but not enough to be obviously lazy, and Dream seemed to growl at the realisation. Phil looked up to the ceiling, stretching his neck so that he didn't have to look down at Dream, and while it took a few seconds, his cunt did eventually ease the moments with some slick. It wasn't nearly as much as he would make under normal circumstances, not enough to be called excessive like it usually was, but Phil would have to deal with it, and Dream, like it or not, would have to as well.

“Come _on_ ,” he goaded Phil on, “you can do better than this, right?”

Phil didn't say anything.

Dream huffed, leaning up slightly as if it would encourage him to move, and Dream pressed his mask against Phil’s nose. He could just about see the man’s eyes through the mask, the faintest glimmer of moisture that indicated them, and Dream’s hands on his hips pushed him down completely. Dream man-handled him so that he was sitting directly on his dick, so that he was ground into instead of taking it at his leisure, and Phil fought back a whimper with only some success. Against his better judgement, Phil could admit that it felt good. 

“Answer me Phil,” Dream breathed into his space, “Do you dislike me?”

He stayed silent, but nodded.

“Do you think I’m evil? Unnatural? Just plain mean?”

He nodded again.

“Do you think it’s in my nature to take what I want without asking?”

He didn't move. Dream’s hands went to his cunt again, and with a mean movement, he pinched Phil’s clit and listened to him whimper. 

“Powerless, huh?” he rolled the bud between his gloved thumb and forefinger, ignoring how Phil bucked against the hand still holding his hips down, “Unable to do anything but try and defy me, while still taking my cock like a good little slut. Answer me with words this time,” Dream breathed into his face, the strange, chewing gum smell coming fourth and replacing his own scent, “Are you going to be a good little slut and take me willingly, or am I going to have to take what I want, whether or not you want me to?”

The hand on Phil’s hip raised to his neck, holding his face against Dream’s mask as he let out an audible whimper, and the fingers on his clit twisted it further, the burn from the day before returning and mingling with this new, fresh, pain. 

“I’ll do it,” Phil whispered, and Dream pressed his face closer to the mask, so that his nose was touching it.

“Give me a kiss.”

His eyes fluttered shut, but Phil, with his stomach rolling, pressed his lips briefly to the mask.

Dream purred. “Good boy,” before he thrust his hips sharply to get Phil back to work. 

Phil moved much the same as he did before, if a little faster, and when Dream’s hands possessively ran up and down his body he flinched away, the hands following up his sides to chase the movement like an overly friendly centipede. It felt like spiders, almost, and Phil’s moans of discomfort seemed to spur Dream on in much the same way ones of pleasure would. He left most of it up to Phil’s pace, thank God, but he occasionally pushed his own unwelcomed thrusts in, too, even with him going faster than before. It all might have been ignorable, if not for the hand staying between his folds and at his clit, and for Dream continuing to talk.

“You like that huh?” he rolled his clit around like a toy, “You should put a ring through this, and then anyone on the server could put their string through it and lead you around.”

Phil turned his face to the side, the ache in his knees getting worse as they shook at Dream’s will. 

“Could you imagine that? Getting on your knees for any Alpha or Beta who came along? They’d walk you like a dog. They’d use your ass like a fleshlight and keep you around for nothing else. It’s not like your moans are any good, or your cunt for that matter.”

Dream shoved himself in again, like an impatient animal wanting to come inside a house, and Phil put a hand on the other man’s chest to steady himself and the horrible, hot feeling in his chest like he was about to cry. He’d wanted Techno to do this, to tease him and mock him a little, since he knew it wouldn't mean anything coming from the piglin’s mouth, but from Dream it was a genuine threat, it was what he really thought. 

“Imagine it,” Dream pulled at his clit, and Phil’s hips bucked, “Imagine this, all day. It’d be like being in heat but forever. Wouldn't that be what you wanted? To be the only Omega worth a damn?”

Phil gasped again, the corners of his eyes stinging, and the smell of Dream’s scent came again, stronger than before. His hips came to a stop, if only briefly. Bubble-gum. Techno had smelt of bubble-gum yesterday, specifically – 

“What now?” Dream’s voice came through the cloud of realisation, and he slapped at Phil’s chest with some force, enough to jolt him into moving unwillingly, “Hurry up! You keep stopping you stupid– “

Phil’s hands cut Dream off, going around his neck and squeezing like he was a stress toy, like he was the last thing standing between him and salvation. Dream choked, his hands leaving Phil’s body and going to his hands, then to Phil’s neck as well, but by then his hands were weaker. He’d never been the strongest, but he definitely wasn't the weakest, and Phil leaned over Dream harder to use his body weight in keeping the green man down, keeping him in the used sheets and choking around Phil’s hands. He pushed his knee into Dream’s rips, making him gasp and cough as what little air within him came loose, and Phil pushed his knee, repeatedly, into his ribs.

Dream’s legs, still clothed, kicked around the stone floor and scraped it too, but even with the chaotic movement, even with the hands around Phil’s neck, he eventually, slowly, stopped moving. Phil held himself there for a few minutes longer, making sure, for certain, that Dream was gone. 

When he pulled his hands back, Dream didn't move. Phil held his up beside his head like he was inspecting his work, and Dream’s hands fell from his waist and onto the floor. 

In a few minutes, the body would be gone. He wasn't out of canon lives, and Phil doubted that he’d take one by choking him to death, but Dream was dead. 

Cool.

He breathed in slowly, then out, and choked on his own laugh a little, before it erupted out of him like a firework and he sat on Dream’s corpse, laughing his heart out, because he’d just killed the man in the middle of having sex with him, like some kind of seductress or honeypot. He sat there for maybe a minute, just trying to wrap his head around the strange situation he found himself in, before he decided to move. But when Phil pulled his leg from the other side of Dream, getting off him, the man’s dick slid out of him and was covered in cum.

He stared at it for a moment, shellshocked, then put a finger between his folds and, yep. Phil hurried to the cauldron and put one foot on its rim, before he plunged two fingers into himself to pull as much of it out as possible, succeeding at first but accidentally pushing more in, and he rinsed his hand in the cold water between each scoop. The feeling was possibly the most unpleasant he’d experienced – just knowing that it was _Dream’s_ was enough to give him shivers, but the fact that Phil choking him, trying to kill him, was what put him over the edge? That made him want to curl up into a ball and die. 

He tried again, pulling no more of the opaque substance, but he tried again and again just in case. He couldn't exactly put the water up there to wash it out, but he wanted to try, and he pressed cupped handfuls of the liquid to his folds as if it would work. It didn't seem to, or it might have done, since it was impossible to tell. 

_Right_ , he thought in a sudden moment of clarity, _I need to go into town tomorrow._

The chemists would know what to do. They always knew what to do when it came to weird avian body stuff, especially since he could hardly remember his parents, let alone talking to them about this sort of thing. They’d know what to do. 

Phil brushed his wet hands over his sides. His skin felt tingly, and he paused. It felt tingly, specifically, where he had applied the balm earlier.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” he sighed, looking down at himself, at the state Dream had left him in. 

His hands were shaking, wet from the cauldron still, but the potion coming into effect meant he might not have time to get rid of the body or hide it before Techno came home, but he was thankful for one thing – it hadn't started to affect him until after Dream was dead. If the green man was still alive, still taking him, he might not have been able to think clearly enough to get through it. 

He just had to wait it out, Phil decided, and he threw one of the dirty sheets over Dream’s body. He’d just have to wait it out, and eventually when Dream respawned, his body would disappear too. 

Phil rubbed a hand down his chest. His thighs, gradually, began to ache. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 6500 words in 2 days :)  
> I also didn't proof read this :(  
> sorry if you like dream - I like him, too - but also he's SUCH a good antagonist. Hopefully seeing Phil get pushed around wasn't too much for you guys, but you read the warnings.  
> comments are cool! hate will be deleted. Dont share with CCs.


End file.
